


Get off my bike!

by acxnitum



Series: Dude, it's Beacon Hills. [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Anger, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Physical Abuse, Triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 07:20:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2613158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acxnitum/pseuds/acxnitum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written drabble based on a prompt found on tumblr written by thedevilmonkey: "What if the twins are really protective of their bikes because they were a gift from Deucalion? Like he gave them the bikes as a sort of 'Welcome to the family' kind of deal and Aiden was freaking out thinking if anything happened to the bikes Deucalion would take it out on him and his brother. Even if he wasn't going to, just the mindset from his old pack and the abuse, he didnt want to risk anything like happening to them ever again..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get off my bike!

Aiden spent a vast majority of his teen years locked away in a basement; only ever being used at his packs disposal in need of a hunt or someone to put the blame on. Like a good boy, on so many occasions, he took that. There was nothing to him that held more importance than family -- and Silas, his alpha, had given him a second chance at life. A life worth living, one where he wasn't as weak or easily manipulated. However, he hadn't noticed it before but what Aiden was living wasn't life. It was torment -- nearly every day since his fifteenth birthday up until he was eighteen, he was under near constant emotional and physical abuse. 

When he turned sixteen, it transitioned into sexual. 

It wasn't just him, though. Ethan had his fair share of sleepless nights due to overwhelming fear of being poked and prodded at like they were toys. Dignity and honour soon became far and distant memories of selves they once knew. 

Even when they were welcomed into Deucalions pack, they had difficulty -- especially Aiden -- trusting that they were safe. In the dark of their room, despite having two beds they shared one and cooed each other into easy rest. The morning they awoke to the delightful surprise of their bikes was a day Aiden held with large deal of thankfulness. It was a sort of independence and trust -- like at any given moment he could take off and never speak to any of them again, yet he never did. 

The first time he heard his bike in the school halls, his throat all but lurched into his throat. His brother at the time had no understanding nor the faintest idea of why Aiden was so apprehensive about Lahey's hands on his bike. 

Aiden saw it like this: if anything, anything at all happened to his bike, Deucalion would completely lose his shit on him. He promised to be responsible for his property -- promised he'd take care of what was being given to him. In a way, Aiden had already felt like a great deal of a disappointment to his biological father. Deucalion, despite what others may have liked to think, became a stand-in father to Aiden.

He didn't want to disappoint his father again.

After that day, Aiden took serious word in ensuring he would be able to fix any damages that may have happened to his bike. He learned, stayed up later to read online books and watch youtube tutorials and eventually felt confident in his ability to take apart his bike and repiece it back together.

The second time -- when Kira and Scott removed rather important pieces of the twin's bikes, Aiden wanted nothing more than to run after them but took a moment to realize Deucalion wasn't around anymore.

His father had abandoned him, yet again.

At the end of the day, there was no one left to disappoint.

And despite the rush of relief that had flooded over Aiden like a tsunami, he couldn't help but wonder where the man had gone and when he'd come home again.


End file.
